Good Girl Gone Bad!
by King of the Dome
Summary: Carter Thibodeau pays Linda Everett a visit. This visit proves just how much things have changed under the dome.
1. Chapter 1

I have recently finished reading Under the Dome which I thoroughly enjoyed and would highly recommend to anyone who hasn't read it. However, I came across one scene involving Carter Thibodeau and Linda Everett which I thought was a little tame. The following is an extract from the scene:

"Tell him you're fine," Carter said. "We don't want to bring the hippie into this. Or the kids. Do we?"

God no. But where were their suitcases?

"Fine!" she called.

"Almost finished?" he called.

Oh, Thurse, shut up!

"I need five minutes!"

Thurston stood there looking like he might say something else, but then went back to pushing the girls.

"Good job." He was pressing against her now, and he had a hardon. She could feel it against the seat of her jeans. It felt as big as a monkey wrench.

If you have read the story you will know that Carter proceeds to thrust against Linda, before ejaculating on her jeans and leaving her to clean herself up. This story starts immediately after the above extract and takes it a bit further, including a graphic sex scene. So if you would like to retain the innocence of the original story you may want to stop reading now.

**Good Girl Gone Bad!**

"I like it when you do as you're told. It makes things much simpler," Carter continued. "And because you've been such a good girl I'm going to trust you to make a decision. Think you can handle that?" She hated the way he spoke to her and hated herself for putting up with it, but what was she to do? She was scared and helpless. However, her curiosity had been piqued by his last statement.

"Decision? What decision?" Linda asked.

"Can you handle it or not?" he snapped.

"Yes! Yes. I can handle it."

"Alright then. What I want you to do is to decide whether you want me to fuck you here, against the sink, bearing in mind that I will make you moan and scream, which will cause the girls to come running in and find you in a rather compromising position. Or if you would rather take me up to your bed, where you will do everything I tell you and you will enjoy it!"

With every word Carter spoke, Linda's face fell further, quickly turning to a look of horror and sheer terror.

"You can't be serious... No! Please! No! NO! Please don't do this. Anything but this! Please!" She was crying now. Her words becoming increasingly difficult to understand. Her desperation growing.

"Oh, I'm serious! I'm very serious! And if you don't decide I'll do it for you!" Carter said over her wailing.

"Please! Plea-"

"I'm running out of patience," he cut across her, anger now clear in his voice. "Fine! We'll do it here!"

"No. bed," Linda mumbled.

"What? Speak up! Tell me what you want."

"Bed! Let's go to bed. My bed... I'll do it." She was beginning to get her act together. Her sobbing had almost completely stopped. This was happening. There was no way to avoid it. She knew she couldn't risk the girls hearing and walking in. She had to protect them. It was this thought that kept going round in her mind and it was this thought that caused her to agree to take this young man to bed and to do everything he asked of her – humiliating as it may be.

"Fantastic! Lead the way!" he said, releasing her from her position against the sink and taking her hand is his. Her heart was now beating rapidly in her chest. It almost felt like it would explode at any moment. So many thought were racing through her mind, she could barely keep track. She thought of the fact she was about to cheat on her husband – a man she had always loved and with whom she had two amazing daughters; about her children playing outside and the need to protect them at any cost; about how the man she was about to have sex with wasn't a man at all, rather a teenager half her age. But more than anything she thought of the bulge she had felt pressed against her. Hadn't she heard stories of what was concealed in those tight trousers? But those were rumours. Just rumours blown wildly out of proportion or even completely fabricated. Based on what she felt she knew that nothing had been blown out of proportion – those stories were true.

Suddenly she realised her body was getting very excited. She felt the heat building and then the moisture. She was wet. So very wet. Why was this happening? Hadn't she been listening to those thoughts of her loving husband and the perfect life they had created together? None of that seemed to matter anymore.

Only seconds ago she had been begging Carter to stop, desperately trying to avoid this fate. That now seemed so long ago that she could barely remember it.

Now she was filled with longing. She wanted – NO! - needed to get him into her bed; to strip him of his clothes; to feast on his young meat; to feel him – every last inch of his sizeable manhood – inside of her; to submit to his every desire.

More thoughts began to surface now. Was her husband really as perfect as her earlier thoughts seemed to suggest? Wasn't it true that he he worked long hours, often returning home after she had gone to sleep? Wasn't it true that they rarely had sex anymore – the last time being 5 months ago, on her birthday? And even on those rare occasions, was it really anything to write home about? A few thrusts in the dark and then off to sleep, wasn't that how it went? It had been several years since any kind of foreplay had taken place. Orgasm? Had she ever really had one? Not that she could remember and certainly not from that pathetic man she called a husband.

Anger roared through her body. Anger at her husband for years of sexual neglect and anger at herself for putting up with it. Well not anymore! This teenager was about to show her what she'd been missing out on. He was going to fulfil her needs and show her what it's like to be with a real man (she realised she had been mistaken earlier – Carter was a real man! It was her husband who wasn't) and she was determined to enjoy every last minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda suddenly snapped out of the dazed trance she had been in and became aware that they were now entering her bedroom. Carter let go of her hand and pushed her towards the bed. Caught unaware she stumbled and fell before she reached it. She lay there for a second looking slightly stunned.

"Get on your knees!" he demanded. When she didn't immediately follow orders he walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up.

"I told you to get on your knees! If you aren't going to do as I say I won't go easy on you. I'll make this as difficult for you as I possibly can. I'll make you suffer!"

"No! I'm sorry! Please give me another chance" she pleaded. She was scared again.

"Fine! One last chance! Now I'm going to let you make another decision. When talking to me you will call me 'Master'! But we have to decide what I will call you. So, what would you like to be called?" he asked so sweetly he might have been offering her an ice cream.

"Slut!" she called almost before he had finished asking the question. She couldn't risk angering him again. She was also aware of the thoughts that had been going round her head a few minutes ago and of her desire to enjoy this experience. "I want to be your pet slut!"

This took Carter completely by surprise. Although he had asked the question he hadn't really expected a response. He certainly hadn't expected the quick, forceful response she had given.

"Alright then, you can be my little slut" he was grinning wildly. He was in complete control and he loved it. "Now that that little piece of business has been taken care of we can start having some fun. I imagine you'll be desperate for my cock by now, won't you?"

"Yes! I want it! I need it! Please master! I can't wait to wrap my lips around it" she was getting good at begging. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Carter.

"Well, slut, what are you waiting for? Remove my pants."

Her hands moved quickly up to his belt and started unfastening it. She then unbuttoned the pants, before fumbling with the zip. Meanwhile Carter stood looking down at her with a huge grin on his face. It was at times like this he realised just how much he loved the dome. A week ago this would have been unimaginable. Linda finally got his zip down and then proceeded to slide his pants down his legs. This revealed a huge bulge straining against his underwear. Carter saw her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly. He liked this look on her face. She wanted him. She was practically drooling at the sight of him.

"Go on, touch it!"

She slowly moved her hands towards him. As her fingertips brushed him, she paused. Carter gave a little thrust to encourage her. This was all she needed. She gripped him, then started rubbing and squeezing.

"Do you like that little slut?" Carter asked.

"Yes master!" Linda replied almost dreamily.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Uh-huh." She was barely paying attention now. She was completely focused on that bulge.

"Remove them" he was almost whispering now.

Linda didn't need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye she had removed his underwear, freeing his huge cock. She didn't wait to be told what to do. She began licking the tip before proceeding to lick his entire length. There was no way she could wait any longer. She wrapped her lips around his cock. She knew she couldn't possibly fit it all in her mouth, it was at least double the size of her husband's, so instead focussed on the head. Slowly she began to slide further down his cock, taking more in her mouth. She began to gag and took a few minutes to adjust. Eventually, after several attempts and a lot of gagging she had managed to get three quarters into her mouth. However, Carter was becoming impatient. He couldn't take it anymore, so grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting forcefully into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat every time.

"Oh yeah! That's good! That's how I expect you to do it!" he moaned. He continued until it looked like Linda would pass out. He pulled out and she began gasping for air. Before she could fully recover he thrust in again. It wasn't long until he felt the pressure building. He shot his load right down her throat, moaning as he did so and not stopping until he was sure she had swallowed every last drop. At last he pulled out allowing her to breathe again.

"How was that, slut? Did you enjoy having my cock stuck down your throat?" he asked.

"Yes master! It was great! You taste so good. I hope I get the chance to do that again" she gasped.

"I thought you would like it. We'll see... This beauty is in high demand," he said grasping his cock. "I can't promise it to you and deny it to all those who've yet to experience it. Now, get your clothes off and get on that bed!"

She quickly discarded her top, jeans and bra before moving her hands to slip off her panties.

"No! Leave those on," he pointed at her panties. "Just get on the bed!"

As soon as she was spread on the bed he began unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of the pants and underwear pooled at his feet. For the first time Linda noticed the muscles under that shirt. They rippled as he removed his shirt. She couldn't help but think he had been sculpted by angels. He had the most amazing body she had ever seen. She felt the excitement build again. She couldn't believe her luck. This was something most women could only dream of and here she was experiencing it. Carter approached the bed, got on and then proceeded to crawl up towards her. Her excitement continued to build as he approached. Finally he reached her, bringing his mouth down to meet hers. She eagerly pressed her lips against his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and the two began wrestling for dominance. Meanwhile, he moved his hand to her breasts, cupping and gently squeezing them. His hands then found her nipples. He began pinching and twisting them. They kissed passionately for several minutes before he broke the kiss and began sliding down her body. By this point her nipples were tender and sensitive. He put his mouth on one of the nipples and began sucking and nibbling. Linda closed her eyes tightly and began moaning and arching her back. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. She had never felt anything like it before in her life. Just when she felt like she was going to scream, he stopped. Her eyes shot open. Carter was sliding down her body again. This time stopping at her panties.

"Wow! You really are a little slut, aren't you? These are absolutely soaked. You're dripping wet."

She had surprised him yet again. He knew that she wanted him. That much had been obvious for quite some time. But he hadn't known just how much. He had never seen anyone get so wet. Her panties were saturated.

"It's just you master. I can't seem to help myself around you. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I need you!"

He pressed his nose against her and inhaled deeply. He loved her smell. Carter just knelt there for a few seconds in complete bliss, before sliding her panties down and off her legs. He threw them onto his pile of clothes. He had to remember to take them when he was leaving. His attention returned to Linda. He began licking the juices that were practically pouring from her and then slipped his tongue into her folds. Linda was moaning again. While slipping his tongue in and out of her, he decided to get his fingers involved. They began rubbing her sensitive areas. Linda's moaning had been getting louder and louder and now she was almost screaming. He knew that she was getting close. Her hands gripped at the bed covers, but then moved to his hair, gripping as tightly as she possibly could. At this point he stopped.

"What?! What are you doing? Don't stop! Not now!" Linda was clearly furious at the decision.

"I think you've forgotten who you're talking to... I'm in control here and I'll decide what I do and when I do it! Now apologise to your master!"

"I'm sorry master! I just got carried away. It won't happen again." She was still angry. She had been on the edge of her first ever orgasm and he had snatched it away from her. But she was also filled with desperation. She needed release and anger would not help her achieve it.

"I know it won't!" He slid back up the bed and began kissing her again. Again, their tongues wrestled for control, but this time the kiss didn't last as long. Instead he broke the kiss and moved his hand down to where his tongue had been moments before. This time it was his fingers sliding in and out of her. For the second time he took her to the edge of orgasm and then stopped. She didn't scream or shout this time, although it took all of her willpower not to. She was angrier than ever. This was not fair! He couldn't do this to her. Carted moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking up and down one side. Once he had done this a few times he put his mouth against her ear.

"I don't think you really want me. I think I should get ready and leave. Wouldn't want to waste my time now, would I?" he whispered.

"What!? NO! You can't leave! I do want you! Stay! Please!" she was pleading again. He loved it.

"So I should fuck you now?" he teased.

"Yes! Oh God yes!"

He quickly positioned himself above her. He began gently stroking her pussy with his dick, making sure not to enter. Linda started thrusting her hips upwards. At the same time he lifted his hips, preventing her from getting what she wanted.

"Uh-uh! You're going to have to beg, slut."

She wasn't surprised. She would probably have been more surprised if he hadn't made her beg.

"Please! I need to feel your big, juicy cock inside of me now! I need you to show me what a real man can do! I've waited all my life for a real man, I can't wait any longer! Please fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Carter was impressed. She had impressed him a lot today. Sure she wasn't perfect, but she had potential. He could definitely see her coming in handy if he ever got bored. He thought she would make a nice little sex slave. He grinned and thrust into her. She knew how big he was, but she still wasn't prepared. She almost felt like she would split in half. He gave her a minute to adjust to the size and then began slowly moving in and out. When he felt that she had fully adjusted he pulled his dick almost all of the way out and then thrust his entire length back in. After a few thrusts he felt her walls close around his dick and watched as her first ever orgasm washed over her. Linda was in heaven! She had never felt this good before in her life. This was pleasure on an entirely different level. She couldn't believe she had been missing out on this her entire life. Usually after a few thrusts her husband would roll over and fall asleep. She almost expected Carter to do the same. But Carter was nothing like her husband. Instead he began thrusting again.

They continued having sex for some time. Linda became more adventurous as time went on. At first she simply wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer, forcing him to impale her deeper.

"Oh Carter! Oh master! Yes! Oh yes! Master! Carter!" she screamed as she had her second orgasm.

Eventually they tried other positions, including some which involved straying from the bed. Linda lost count of the number of orgasms she had had. She had no idea how long they had been having sex for. She thought it could be several hours, but to her it felt like only a few minutes – the best few minutes of her entire life. Back on the bed she felt him start to pull out.

"What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"I'm about to -"

"Don't stop! Cum! Shoot your load deep inside me!" she interrupted.

He didn't have time to ask if she was sure. He started cumming deep inside her. She was surprised by how much he shot. He continued for a long time. Eventually he pulled out. His cum ws overflowing and began running down onto the bed. He lay down beside her and the two began kissing again.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life!" Linda said after they broke the kiss.

"Not the first time I've been told that," he gloated. "But I think it's time for me to leave. Your daughters will be wondering where you've got to."

Suddenly she came crashing back to reality. She had completely forgotten about her children. They were just outside. They could walk in at any moment. And her husband. She had cheated on her husband. Thinking about it, she didn't feel guilty. She was glad she had fucked Carter. If she could do it again she would.

When she looked up Carter was already at the bottom of the bed, putting on his underwear and pants. This was a sight she wasn't fond of. That body shouldn't be covered up. She wished it could remain here in bed with her. When he put on his shirt and began to button it, she thought she was going to cry. But she realised how stupid she was being. She missed those muscles already, but it was certainly nothing to cry about.

Carter was now fully dressed. He looked down and saw her panties on the floor. He had almost forgotten them. He picked them up, sniffed them and then put them in his pocket.

"A little souvenir!" he said, grinning. "And one more thing before I go... Take off your wedding ring!"

"What? Why?" Linda couldn't understand why he wanted her to remove the ring.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!"

She had been following his orders all day and she wasn't about to stop now, so she slide the ring off her finger.

"Good little slut! Now hand it to me." He said this while walking towards her.

When he reached her she handed him the ring.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he said as he slipped the ring into his pocket. "I'll get rid of it for you!"

"But why? I'm still married."

"You're mine! You belong to me now! When this is all over and we have your husband back in the cells, locked up where he belongs, I'm going to take great pleasure in telling him how I fucked his wife. I'll tell him about how you begged for my cock and how I made you feel things he could never even dream of making you feel."

She was stunned into silence, but she had to admit the thought of Carter telling her husband about this, making him feel like the pathetic little man he was and letting him know that she had been satisfied by a real man, got her very excited. She could feel herself getting wet again. He simply smiled at her.

"Well I better be going." he said and bent down for one final kiss. He straightened up, turned around and began walking to the door.

"Please say that wasn't a one off! Please tell me this can happen again." she was pleading with him.

"Maybe! I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

With that, he left.


End file.
